


Learn to Play Again

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Amputation, Determination, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing would stop Steven from playing his piano. Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Play Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this headcanon about Steven losing an arm at some point... and I just HAD to write something about it. Might write something bigger and more detailed about this headcanon.... later.   
> I'd say they're both in their early 30's for this one...

"Wallace?"

"Hm?"

Stevens excitement radiated from his body like rays of sunlight. "Do you have a moment, dear? I have something to show you."

Wallace closed his book, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm sure I can find a moment to spare, yes. Why, what do you want to show me?"

"Just follow me, you'll know soon enough."

Steven beckoned Wallace to his side, and pulled a black cravat from his breast pocket. "You don't mind being blindfolded? I don't want to make my surprise too obvious now."

Wallace shrugged and leaned down to allow Steven to tie the cravat over his eyes. "Now Steven, you do understand that I now have rather high expectations for your... surprise?"

"I can assure you, I won't disappoint." He placed a light peck to Wallaces forehead before taking his hand. "This way..."

Wallace allowed himself to be led around the lower floors of the house, in and out of rooms before he gave up trying to guess which room Steven wanted to take him to.

Eventually they stopped. _"Keep the blindfold on just a little longer, dear. I'll tell you when to take it off."_

Wallace nodded as Steven let go of his hand. He heard the distinctive sound of a chair being dragged along the carpet before he was finally told, "I'm ready. You can take off the blindfold now."

Removing the cravat from his face, Wallaces eyes took a second to adjust to the rather dimly lit sitting room, where only the rosy glow of many candles provided light. Steven, to his surprise, had taken his seat at their piano; a place he hadn't sat at since the amputation of his left arm almost a year prior. Being unable to play, it seemed, was his only issue with having only one arm, and to say it bothered him was an understatement. 

_"Steven, what have you to show me her-"_

And then it clicked.

"You... you taught yourself..." 

"Well, I didn't need to teach _myself_..." Steven tapped his temple with a wink. "You never quite forget how to play some songs, after all. No, rather I taught _this_ ," He knocked his prosthetic with his fist, "how to play. It took a while, but I've gotten the hang of it. I hope." He chuckled nervously.

Wallace plopped down onto the settee adjacent from the piano. "Why, I've gone far too long without your playing to care. What are you going to play?"

Steven winked again. "You'll see." He turned back to the piano, laying his hands on the keys and drawing deep breaths before he started playing. Wallace immediately recognised the melody. 

It was a song he'd loved since he was a boy, the song that had accompanied him through his first contest victory, the song he hummed when he was upset to cheer himself, a song Steven had admitted was the song which reminded him most of Wallace...

It was the song they had danced to on their wedding day.

As the recital drew to a close, Wallace could feel hot tears of joy and pride streaming from both eyes as a wide smile trembled onto his face. Turning to face him, he saw that Steven was also starting to cry, his eyes glistening with tears waiting to spill out. As their eyes met, they burst out laughing, and Wallace stood up to sweep his husband into the tightest embrace as they wept with joy together.

_"I'm so proud of you darling..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't know much about technology, but in a world where children can operate a device which compresses the DNA of a living creature into a package which can be store on computers or in a portable container no bigger than an apple, I'd say (if you have the money) you could acquire a prosthetic limb with all the capabilities and more or a real limb.


End file.
